Medical access connectors are widely used for delivering medical fluid to a patient or for drawing fluid from a patient. Examples of delivered medical fluid include, but are not limited to, medication or intravenous fluid. Examples of fluids that are drawn from a patient include blood and bodily fluids.
A medical access connector can be a needless connector or needle based connector. A medical access connector can be placed, for example, at one end of a catheter while the other end of the catheter is connected to a patient. An actuator or a needle can be inserted into the top of the medical access connector. An actuator can be used with a needless connector whereas a needle can be used with a needle based connector.